Innocence in a mafia world
by SkylarkGirl
Summary: PUT ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1:Character Profile

Author's Note: i do not own DGM and KHR, I only own my characters

* * *

**Character profile**

First name: Hoshi

Middle Name: Sakura

Last name: Misora

Age: 15

Date of Birth: 17th May

Favorite Number: 17

Family: has a blood related brother(Hoshi doesn't know where he is) and has foster parents, has a big sis(not blood related) but Hoshi treats her as a real sister.

History:(will be covered in the story but this is just a brief summary) Parents were killed, her brother left her that night when her parents were killed.

Weapons: shurikens(commonly used), a katana(commonly used), bow and a arrow(rarely used) A spell book(Very rarely used)

Hobbies: reading books while listening to music, singing, likes to train and fight with her weapons, drawing, love playing the flute, piano and the violin

Likes: candies, food, her big sister

Dislikes: her brother, bitter stuffs, hates it when people say things about her

Language: Korean, Chinese, English and Japanese

* * *

This was just my character profile, the next chapter will be "New School"


	2. Chapter 2:New town, home and school

I owe nothing except my characters  
Italics= Characters thoughts

* * *

Hoshi lived in the countryside in Japan. She lived in a pretty cottage, her parents contacted her that she will be moving into a town called Namimori. Now she is in her house, she is going to start a new school tomorrow.

-Morning-

Beep~beep~beep~rise and shine!  
It was my alarm. I woke up and turned the alarm off. It was 7:00am. I shot out from bed and hurried to the bathroom. I washed my face and did my hair in to a side pony tail. I went to check my uniform. I liked the colour and all that stuff but the skirt was very short. After I changed into my uniform, I went to the kitchen, grabbed a sandwich and gobbled it down. I packed my lunch and set off to school.

When I arrived in front of the gate, it was already 8:15am. In the distance, I saw a group of people wearing black jackets and a red armband clipped in their left sleeve. They all had Elvis Hairstyle except one person. He had raven black hair with cold, sharp grey eyes. He had a red armband as well; I think he was the leader as it says on the armband. He started to turn towards me and glared. It gave me shivers down my spines. I glared back at him. He approached me slowly. I didn't even notice that. As I stepped into the school building, I heard something swishing behind me so I ducked. It was a tonfa. _WHAT A TONFA! WHO THE HELL BRINGS TONFAS TO SCHOOL?!_ I thought to myself. I turned around to see whose tonfas it was. It was the prefect that I just glared at.

"Herbivore, your hair colour is against the school rules so I will bite you to death" he said with a murderous tone. He held his deadly tonfas ready to strike at me.

Oh yes I forgot to tell you my appearances didn't I. I tell you now but it's going to be rushed. I have blue hair that comes up to my shoulders. And yes, it is my natural hair colour. I have my right eye covered with my hair. Medium sized eyes with a small nose and baby pink lips with rosy cheeks.

" I'm sorry but this is my natural ha-" i got cut off by a tonfa nearly hitting me right in the face but luckily I dodged it. He kept on attacking but I dodged all of them until I was cornered against a wall. He smirked.

"Wao, very impressive to dodge all of the attacks" he said while smirking and complimenting(sarcastic way).

You made me to do this, don't blame it on me if you get injured or worse, die..." I said smirking. I shoved my hands in to my pockets, bringing out 2 shurikens and my katana.

" Bringing weapons to school is against Namimori school rules, for that I will bite you to death"

I went into my fighting position and the next thing I heard was metals clashing each other.

in the middle of the fight, my phone rang so I reached for my phone and saw who it was. It was my sister. I picked it up and had my head tilted to the side locking my phone in position against my ear and said "언니, 내가 나중에 전화 할께(unnie, naega najung-e jeonhwa halkke)(i'll call you later sis)" with that I shoved my phone back into my pockets still defending myself. We went near the sakura trees and suddenly he stopped fighting. He put his tonfas back and said" We will continue this later" and left.  
"HOOOH" I signed. "I didn't fight for ages but that was good. I wonder where he learned all that stuff from" I wondered. I went into the school building. I headed towards the office and one of the staffs took me to my class.  
"There is a new transfer student today so treat her nicely…" the teacher said while I was standing outside of the door. " Come in." the teacher called so I entered the room. "Please introduce your self" I turned to face the class and started to introduce myself.  
"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Hoshi Misora. I hope to get along with you. Oh and by the way, this is my natural hair colour." I introduced myself with a big bow and a smile on my face.  
"Please go and sit next to Haram. Haram, can you put your hand up please to let Misora know where you are sitting, oh and also Haram, can you tour her around the school please "the teacher asked her.  
"Ok, I will!" She exclaimed happily as she put her hand up. I walked up to her and she smiled at me. I smiled back to her and sat down. The lessons went by…

(In the reception room)  
Hibari's POV  
I was in the reception room doing my papers then Kusakabe came in knocking.  
"Kyo-san, this is the form for the new transferred student." After he put it on the desk, he went out to do his patrolling. I glanced at it and I recognized that person. It was that herbivore that I just had a fight with. Her name was Hoshi Sakura Misora. Just then a squeaky voice was heard right beside me."You taking interest in her?"  
"Infant, fight me" as I got my tonfas out ready to fight.  
"Not today, How did your fight go with her?" Reborn asked.  
I put my tonfas away and said"Hn, she wasn't normal to other herbivores..."  
"Don't underestimate her she only used 10% of her power...can you keep watch of her like if she does something mysterious?"  
"Why should I do that?"  
"I will fight you if you do that"  
"Fine, you owe me" and then the infant left.

Reborn's POV  
_You came, Hoshi Sakura Misora... I wonder why you came here, member of the Balance Clan..._ I thought. (BTW, Hoshi doesn't know she is part of the mafia, her parents kept quiet about it)

(Lunch Time)

The bell rand and it was lunch time. Yay! My partner, Haram was now going to tour me around the school. She was a member of the school council. Haram had long hair with brown eyes, her hair was long and wavy and it was brown. She looked very pretty.

" Do you want to have lunch and then tour or do you want to tour first?" Haram asked.

"Um... lets eat first, and then tour" I said.

"Haram!" someone exclaimed from behind. She turned around and saw her friends running towards her. There was two girls. They turned to me and smiled. These students were in my class. I smiled back and they started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I am Autumn Nightshade, nice to meet you" putting out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I am Hikari Sato, nice to meet you" also putting out her hand for a handshake.

I handshook them at the same time.

"Hi I am Hoshi Misora, nice to meet you all, I hope I can get along with you." I said with a big bow. 'Oh and I have a question for Haram and Autumn. You guys aren't Japanese, am I right?" they gave a nod." Bingo!" I exclaimed.

"Haram is Korean and I am English." Autumn said.

"High five! I can speak both of them!" I exclaimed as we three high fived. "Shall we eat outside on the roof?" Hikari suggested.

"YUP" we all agreed.

We headed to the roof and sat in the corner. The roof was very cool. It had a light breeze with an amazing site. While we were eating on the roof, they talked about clubs. The school had a variety of sports clubs, orchestra, news paper, science and technology clubs. The most interesting one was the orchestra. I asked them what instruments they played. Haram played the piano, Hikari played the violin and the flute, Autumn played the flute. They asked me what I played and I told them I played all the ones you have just said.

"I was thinking of joining orchestra with Hikari" I said

"Oh really? Lets go together then! Its on Friday lunch times." Hikari said with a exciting tone.

"Ok!"

Just then, a group of boys came up on the roof.

"Maamaa Gokudera calm down" one of the boys said.

" Shut up baseball idiot!" the boy shouted.

" Hi sempai!" the boy shouted.

"Hi" Haram said back while I was standing next to her.

The boys eyes were all on me. Haram noticed this so she started to introduce me to the boys.

"Hoshi-chan, they are Gokudera Hayato, Yammamoto Takeshi and Tsunayoshi. Yammamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna, this is my new friend, she is Hoshi Misora." she introduced me so I gave a big bow to them.

" See you guys later~" Haram chirped. We all followed her out of the roof and she started to tour me around with her friends. I had a question for them so I asked them.

"Guys, who are the people with red armbands?"

They all shivered.

"W-well you see, they are the Disciplinary Committee. They go round and beat students who don't obey the school rules... The head of the committee is a very dangerous person, he is called Hibari Kyouya, we all call him Hibari san or Chairman san... OK .. I don't want to talk about it any more, it gives me the creeps..." Haram ended her sentence.

"ok, I won't mention it but I have my last question. Is the leader of the committee who doesn't have the Elvis Hairstyle?"

She gave me a weak nod and suddenly, all of the girls went pale as if they saw a ghost.

"For crowding around in the corridors, I will bite you to death..." someone said with a murderous tone from behind.

I turned around and bingo it was the chairman.

"Sorry Chairman san, we will move away..." Before he could strike any of his attacks, I gave a big apology bow and walked off with my friends.

(Outside of the school building, in the playground)

"Wow, you were so brave, you saved our lives!" Autumn exclaimed.

"My pleasure~"

-DING DING-

The school bell rang. We all hurried to our class and started the boring lessons. The lessons were too easy. I was good at sports and was excellent in studying. I nearly dozed off to sleep in the lesson coz it was too boring! I should ask the teacher for extension work. I glanced outside the window and saw the sakura trees in the school. It looked so beautiful and a peaceful place...

"Misora san, please answer the question on the board please?" the teacher said.

The teacher knew that I wasn't paying attention. I looked up at the board and saw...too easy! Just too too easy! I don't even need to pay attention to class." The answer is x=34" I replied swiftly. The teacher was shocked. He wanted to pick on me but that was IN HIS DREAMS! Hahahaha! fooled him! He will never pick on me no matter what happens. " G-good, you may take a seat..." I was smirking madly.

-DING DING-

Yay school finished! I stood up and packed away my stuff. I wanted to go home and take a rest.

"Hoshi!" Autumn yelled from the back. I turned around. "Wanna go shopping?" she asked.

"Um... today...well I want to rest for today so I will go with you guys next time. I promise!" I did a pinkie swear and went home as fast as I could to avoid her complaining and begging. I arrived home and went to my music room to relax myself. Just realizing, I had to unpack my stuff so I went to my room and started to arrange my room. After I arranged my room, I did my very, very easy homework and went to sleep. Reminding myself, I had to find a special place tommorow.

* * *

**Important note:**

I changed my chap one. it is in the weapon corner. She has a new weapon which is a magic spell book which is very rarely used.

Anyways, please R&R!

Thank-you everyone who reads this!


	3. Chapter 3:My parent's Grave

Hello everyone! I updated chap 3! so here it goes...

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC!**

* * *

Beep~beep~beep~rise- SLAM!

I woke up slamming down my alarm. I shot out from my bed and hurried and set off to school. Again reminding myself to find the place. I forgot to call back my sis yesterday when I was fighting the prefect. I took my phone out and called her.  
**"Hello?" (all in English. OK, for English I will use bold)**  
**"Hi big sis"**  
**Oh it's you, how's life sakura?"**  
**"Fine, but why did you call me yesterday?"**  
**"Oh... I called you to ask how you settled in"**  
**"I was in a middle of a fight when you called me."**  
**"What! who fought with you"**  
**"Head prefect coz of my hair colour. I was telling him that this was my natural hair colour but he just doesn't listen to me. He even brings his own tonfas to school."**  
**"Hahahaha! I hope you have a good life in school."**  
**"How's mum and dad doing? are they OK?"**  
**"Yup they are ok. they are on business trip at the moment..."**  
**"Oh"**  
**"You know, I am going to pay you a visit some time next week"**  
**"Ok! call me when you are going to come home!"**  
**"Ok! Oh I need to go now. see you soon"**

The line ended. I heard someone calling me from behind. I turned around to see who it was. It was Hikari. She was running so I stopped to wait for her. She caught up with me.  
"Good morning! Orchestra is today. Wanna come?"  
"sure!"  
"Hikari, I need to ask you something"  
"Go on"  
"Where is your favorite place in Namimori?  
"Well lets see...umm...ah! I know! It's the park that has the sakura trees"  
"Oh ok"  
We finally arrived school and went to our classes. We started our boring classes and the time went by.

-bell-

Yay! It was lunch time. Haram, Autumn, me and hikari stayed in the classroom and ate lunch. I asked a question to the other girls except Hikari because she told me hers in the morning.  
"Haram, Autumn, where is your favorite place in Namimori?"  
"well my favorite place is where the sakura trees are" Haram said.  
"Mines the cake shop in the shopping district. The cake is soo nice there!" Autumn said.  
"Talking about shopping, when shall we go with Hoshi?" Haram asked.  
"shall we go this saturday?" Autumn suggested.  
"ok!We are going this saturday!" they all exclaimed.  
"Oh no! Lets go Hoshi or we are going to be late!" Hikari exclaimed.  
She grabbed my wrist and dashed out the classroom. We went to fetch our instrument from our lockers and went.

"We have a new student today joining our orchestra." The teacher announced.  
"What insruments do you play?" the teacher asked.  
"I play the violin, flute and the piano."  
"wow amazing. you play three instruments!" she exclaimed and the students were all 'wow' ing. I heard some murmers down the corner of the room. I saw three girls that looked like sluts in my opinion. They were whispering at each other.  
"She is such a show off"A said.  
"I agree with you" B & C said agreeing with her.  
"What instrument would you like to play in our orchestra?"  
"I would like to play the flute and violin" I said those words Directly to the sluts. I wanted to boast my talent to the sluts especially the one with red hair. I wasn't usually a boasting girl. I was kind of a modest girl.  
"ok! I am soo soo happy to have you in this class!" the teacher was over excited.  
I went to sit next to Hikari who were doing both flute and violin. She grinned at me as I sat down.  
" Misora-san, we are playing Palladio this year." she told me as she gave me the music sheet.  
I went through the music sheet and it was mostly the violin, viola and cello. This was great! We practiced the parts and so the club went all fine.

The bell rang and it was after school. I went to the park first to see. It was peaceful but too public. I needed a private place. I turned around to go home. I glanced up the sky and then looked where all the trees were. They were far away. Forest! Thats it! no one goes into the mountain. I started to run towards that direction. I was still in the town running down the streets. There were less houses when I neared the mountains. I lived near here. It was quiet and peaceful. I really liked it. I was inside the forest now. I was walking slowly and steadily. The birds chirped. In the distance, I saw a river. I ran to the river and took a look inside the river. The river was clear and fresh. It reflected my face as I looked into it.  
" There we go, mother and father (real parents). Here is where I am going to come from now on. Do youlike it here? I hope you do..." I said in a sad tone. Here is going to be my parents grave. Everytime I go somewhere to live permanantly or temporilary, I always find a special place for my real parents. It was quiet and peaceful. I liked it here and I'm sure that my parents liked it here too.  
I stayed there for a while. It was very relaxing. It was great to talk to my parents ecept without a reply. I asked them lots of questions especially my broherr one.  
"Mum, do you think brother left me that rainy night to die alone or was it for something else? How should I react when I see him?" I asked without an answer coming from it.  
"guess I should go now. It's getting dark... bye mum, bye dad..." with that, I left the river and headed home.

At home, I cooked myself something to eat and did my homework. I stepped out on the veranda to have some fresh air. I looked up into the sky to see some stars but instead, it was covered with grey, gloomy clouds. the stars were engulfed by the mucky clouds. It looked like tomorrow was a rainy day! I sighed. I really hated rainy days. Anyway, I packed my things up and went to bed.

* * *

Voila! Finished chapter 3 anyway Thanks to everyone who reads this story! please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4:Dealing with the sluts

Hi people! Chapter 4 up oh and by the way, my friend wanted you, readers to read Haram's profile. I will do Hikari and Autumn's in the next chapter...

**Name**: Haram Yu  
**Age:** 15  
**Birthday:** 16th June  
**Favourite Number:** 7  
**-Looks-**  
**Hair:** Long wavy brown hair  
**Eye:** Light brown  
Doesn't wear glasses  
**Clubs that she attends in school:** School council, choir and dance  
**Loves:** Shopping and DARK chocolate  
**Hates:** People who try to act cute in front her also she hates being called by her last name 'yu'  
**Scared of**: Bees and Hibari-san but keeps up with a good arguement with the other prefects though  
**Best friend:** Eun Gyo-sung she went to Korea and so Haram became evil, scary and dark but she doesn't show it to her friends. She was a special person to her...  
**Personality:** she is very mature and doesn't like talking. She gets annoyed at almost anything and the only way to cure this is to find her a perfect man. However, she is very loyal to all the teachers and Protects her friends.(Teacher's pet) She dreams to become a doctor in the future who sees blood every minute of the day… When she is angry, she is a beast.  
**Perfect man:** taller than 175cm must be wearing clean iron clothes all the times. Not even a single crease should be noticed by her. A dust on the man's shoulders can lead to serious consequences. E.g, BREAKUPS…(maybe deaths of few)

* * *

I woke up before my alarm can go on. I looked outside and indeed it was raining! No wonder she woke up earlier than the alarm clock!

"Uhhhhh! It's raining" I sighed as I looked out of the window. It was so annoying! I really hated rainy days. It gave her... ignore that but maybe I might tell you later. I got down from my bed and went to pack my lunch. I was very slow today compared to my other days. I stepped out from my house door with an umbrella. It was horrible! It was pouring heavy buckets!

"This is my life..." I sighed. I hope there won't be any problems today at school.

I arrived school and it stopped raining thank goodness! I was so happy to see the rain that had stopped. I arrived school early than my other days. It was only 8:15am. I killed time hanging around in the school building trying to remember the rooms and stuff. When I was passing the 'School Council' room, I heard Haram's voice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I am so going to get killed if I don't finish these papers!" She was sinking down onto the ground.

I stepped into the room and greeted her.

"Good morning! Your early today" I said.

"Yup! I came early to finish these papers" quickly recovering from her position.

There was a massive pile of papers on her desk.

"Shall I help you?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You are a life saver! Thank you so much!" she started to explain what to do so after she finished explaining it to me; I sat down on a chair and started to fill out the sheets. I was totally flying. Haram's jaw dropped when she saw me filling out half of the pile already.

"Voila! Finished!" I stretched my hands. I looked over to Haram. She was still shocked that I finished those piles in 1min 30sec. It was indeed shocking for her.

"I'll do your pile for you as well"

I grabbed the piles and finished it. I handed it over to Haram and she was thanking me a hundred times. There was a knock on the door and Kusakabe came in.

"Haram-san, I came here to collect the papers" he said.

"There you go" he carried the piles and went off to do whatever he had to do.

"Thank you so much. If I hadn't finished that, I would have been arguing with Kusakabe-san right now.

-BELL-

"Shall we go to our lessons?" I asked.

"Yeah sure oh and today we have a free period. It is when you finish what you need to catch up or do whatever you want" Haram explained to me.

"Oh right ok"

The teacher came in as we came into the room. We started class when the students were all quiet. First lesson was English. We had a group quiz. I went with Haram, Hikari and autumn. We were passing with flying colours.

-LUNCH-

Drip...Drop...

It started to rain again. So, so annoying. We couldn't even enjoy ourselves eating lunch. I was in the classroom with my friends eating lunch.

"It sucks when it rains' Autumn whined.

"Yup" Haram said agreeing with her. I was ignored their rain conversation and turned to Hikari.

"Hikari, you know the red hair girl and her other 2 friends in orchestra?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you think of them?"

"Well, in my opinion, I think they are just a big bunch of sluts and bullies-" Hikari's sentence was cut off when Haram interrupted our conversation.

"Did you get bullied by those sluts, Hikari?"

"W-well...err...y-yeah..."

"Why didn't you talk to me that you were getting bullied? I could have beaten them into a bloody pulp!" Haram exclaimed.

"Yeah, you could have told me and Haram coz we are going to kick there %#&*!^ ass for ya!" I and Haram were on our dark side cracking our fingers with red eyes. (I only swear when I am on my dark side so whenever I swear, I am on my dark side)

"Ahem-anyway, what are their names?" Haram asked, back to her normal side with me.

"Their names are 1) Rin Sasaki 2) Yuriko Adachi 3) Chiyoko Mataki" Hikari replied.

"We are going to do some research on them" I said facing Haram with a high five position.

"Bye guys. I need to go to my badminton club" Autumn said and left clearly showing she didn't care what we were saying.

"Bye" we all said in unison.

"Hikari, when did all this bullying start to happen?"

"It all happened when they started to join the orchestra"

"Why didn't you tell us what was happening?"

"Coz I ignored them whenever they came to me"

"BRB need the toilet. Do you need it?" I asked

"Me!" Haram put her hand up.

"Ok then let's go. Hikari, can you save our stuff?"

"Yeah sure" and off we went to the toilet.

Hikari's P.O.V

I heard laughter's outside the classroom. I recognised these voices. I was Rin, Yuriko and Chiyoko. They came into the classroom and spotted me all by myself.

_Oh crap_

"Oohh, look who's here!" It was Rin.

"It's Hikari" Yuriko.

They came over and started to annoy me.

"Can you stop annoying me!?" I exclaimed.

"Oh-oh- Short tempered aren't ya~" Chiyoko chirped.

"Can you leave me alone!? For goodness sake!" I screamed at them.

"Shut up you fucking bitch! Someone will hear you outside! "Rin yelled quietly but loud enough. Apparently, no-one was in the class-room, they all went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

"What did you say to her!?" Haram and Hoshi were at the door with their black side mode on. Both of them setting off a killing aura.

Hoshi's P.O.V

I and Haram walked towards Hikari. I glared bullets at them. I was really going to kill them today for swearing at Hikari.

"Oi, did you just swear at Hikari!?" Haram screamed at their faces.

"Yes, I did swear at that damn brat and I don't really care the sh-" Rin was cut off when I splashed a cup of water at her.

"How could you do that to Rin you scum?" The other two was about to strike at me but I was faster. Me and Haram grabbed the two remaining cups of water and splashed it at them. They were all soaked with water. Rin was about to slap me but I grabbed her on the wrist.

"Let go of me! It hurts!" I let go of her.

"We are going to tell you guys off and you are so in trouble!" they all ran off to tell us off. I smirked.

"Thank you Hikari!" I smiled at her as she gave me my phone back. (A/N: the phone is a hint. Phone=proof)

"No, I should be the one who is thanking you. You to Haram. I am so grateful to have you as my friend!" she hugged me and I patted her head and smiled.

-BELL-

The teacher came into the room. We were and it was second last period.

_I wonder what will happen to us__…_ I thought to myself.

-Knock, knock-

"Come in…" the teacher said. The door opened and Kusakabe-san came in.

I was grinning so badly. I turned to nudged Haram. She was ready for this as well. We turned to look at Hikari, she was paling a bit. I gave her thumbs up and she felt relieved.

"Can I borrow Hikari, Haram and Hoshi san please?" Kusakabe-san asked.

"Yes you may" the teacher turned towards us and sighed to get out.

We stood up and went out. On the way to whatever the place was, me and Haram was grinning widely. We stopped in front of a door. Hikari was trembling, she pointed upwards.

'Reception' oh so this was the place they went to tell huh? So stupid! They will regret this! I was smirking. We entered the room. The room was clean and tidy. There were two couches opposite each other. There was a desk at the far end of the room. On the couch, I saw the three sluts crying. More like fake crying to me. Haram and I sent them a glare. They spooked out and cried even more.

_Idiots!_

Haram's P.O.V

This was ridiculous. It was totally ridiculous. I hope this goes well. I was smirking evilly. This really made my day.

Hoshi's P.O.V

Hell yeah this was fun. I couldn't stop smirking.

"You guys are in big trouble you know." The prefect said.

"Oh really? I don't think so" Haram replied starting to stick up with an argument.

"Look! I am not very happy to be here just for some problems which are all their problems that they blamed on us!" I exclaimed.

"They are lying! We are innocent!" they cried even louder.

"Oh shut it will you?!" Haram and I shouted at them. "Also, if you think they are right you guys are wrong!" Haram said.

"We are always right!" they yelled.

"You think so? Check this out!" I smirked as I took out my phone. I pressed play and it all started to play.

_"__Yes, I did swear at that damn brat and I don__'__t really care the sh-" _

_Splash_

_"How could you do that to Rin you scum?" _

_The other two was about to strike at me but I was faster. Me and Haram grabbed the two remaining cups of water and splashed it at them.__ (Splash)__ They were all soaked with water. Rin was about to slap me but I grabbed her on the wrist._

_"Let go of me! It hurts!" I let go of her._

_"We are going to tell you guys off and you are so in trouble!"_

It ended.

"YOU-! THEY ACTED OUR VOICE. I'm sure they acted our voices!" Rin yelled.

"Yeah!" they all agreed and started to cry to get sympathy.

"Well we will be leaving since we are in a tight schedule" We two said in unison.

"If you think this doesn't convince you guys, you can call us back again. Then we will be tacking our leave" We went out quietly. As we went out, Haram asked the prefect "If you need to give them any punishments, drop one by the school council. I have something for them" she smiled evilly.

"That was totally sick!" me and Haram was chatting all the way to the classroom. Hikari looked a bit worried. She was thinking about all these 'what will happen to me?' 'Won't they get me back?' We told her not to worry. We entered the classroom with big smiles. That was sick.

Oh yeah! Next lesson is a free period. I should go to the roof to chill out. All these rain has put me off a bad mood. so tired.

* * *

Yay! Done!

Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. What Hoshi was going to tell you was that on rainy days, her bad memories will come back.

**NEXT CHAPTER- In the next chapter, it is the same day but it is about her free period**

**On her free period, (oh it was not raining thank god!) Hoshi goes to the roof but ends up on the wrong roof(where Hibari-san always sleeps on) where she normally goes to with her friends. Firstly, she was on the fence looking all her surroundings and suddenly a tonfa was whizzed past her. Noticing that she quickly dodged it. There she makes a bet/deal with the prefect. will she win her bet or will the chairman win the bet?**


	5. Chapter 5:The bet

Hello my dear readers! sorry i wasn't updating that well. Anyway chapter 5 is up! enjoy~

I do not owe KHR!

* * *

**-Bell-**

The bell went. Free period Yay! Time to chill out on the roof! No wait… I looked outside the window and thank god it was not raining but the sky had grey clouds so it was going to rain after a short while. I was about to walk out of the door but suddenly my friends called me.

"Hoshi, where are you going?" Hikari asked.

"I'm going to the roof. Want to come?"

"No, we are going to stay here to finish off our homework and stuff" Autumn and Hikari said.

"Oh ok! Oh and by the way, where is Haram?"

"She went off to do her council work"

"I'll be off then. See you two later!"

I walked down the hallways, going upstairs and finally reached to the roof. I took along while to find the roof because I still wasn't used to the school. I opened the door and went to the side of the roof. The fresh air was cool and cold but it was very nice. I liked it. I could see the whole town. I faced the woods. _Are you doing well? Do you like the place? I wish I could meet you…_ I was asking them in my head. The answer I wanted the most was _what should I do when I meet my brother?_ I kept thinking that in my head. I was in a deep thought but I was cut off by a tonfa flying towards me but I side-stepped just in time. Indeed it was the prefect. I took out my surikens and my katana.

"That's a sudden" I said surprised.

"Hn. Herbivore, Fight me" He said demanding. Fight him? Why? It was just weird. Ah ha I got a plan! Since he always calls me an 'herbivore' I should make a bet. I had my evil side on.

"If I fight you and I win, you will have to call me by my name and if you win…umm…" I said thinking.

"You'll be my maid" he finished my sentence off. WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! He wants me to be his maid?! Seriously?!

"Deal" I don't know why that came out. I wanted to decline it but oh well…

_Hell yeah! This is going to be fun!_ I thought in my head. The next 10mins were all dodge, block, cling, clang, side step and turning. Suddenly, he was about to land a hit on me but I disappeared and reappeared behind him.

**Hibari's P.O.V**

She suddenly disappeared and was right behind me. I quickly turned around to block it but there was no sound of clashing metals. There was only rain which started to drip.

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

I was just about to finish the bet but it started to rain. _This was my luck!_ I landed softly to my feet on the ground. I put my katana and surikens away.

"You win. I give up…" I said bluntly without any emotion.

"Hn, come to the reception after school" He smirked as he walked out of the roof. I sighed.

"I guess I have to be his maid…" I mumbled miserably to my-self.

I returned to my classroom and went over to my friends. They asked me questions on the homework. I helped them with questions.

-Bell-

_NOOOOO MY WEEK OF DOOM STARTS! _I thought. _It can't be that bad right?_ I asked myself. _I guess I should go over to Hibari-san now…_ I was about to leave then Haram called me from the back.

"Hey! Hoshi! Are you busy? If not, let's go to the bookshop and the library together!"

"Oh sorry… I am busy today… I got to go now so see you tomorrow!"

I came out from my classroom and went to the reception room. I knocked waiting for a reply…

"Come in"

I stepped in. I saw Rin and the others in a corner organising the cabinets. _Che! They deserved it but I thought they would get beat up and sent to the hospital for a week…mwahahaha… I guess that was too harsh..._

"Fill out these forms" The prefect said as he pointed out the pile in front of him. It was twice as much as Haram's.

"Ok…" I seated myself down and started to fill out the forms. I was a bit slower than the morning forms when I helped Haram with her paper work. After 10mins I was done.

"Done Hibari-san. All completed and finished." I said as I stretched. He glanced from his paper work and started to say about the things I will be doing at his house.

"Come to-" I cut him off by throwing my surikens at him. Of course he blocked them.

"Please don't say any word" I said using my telepathic system. **(A/N: For telepathic systems I will use underline)**

"Oi! You three" I said turning to the three of them in the corner.

"H-hai!" they were trembling.

"Go out for a second and DO NOT EAVESDROP OR I WILL MAKE 7 STABS IN YOUR BODY!" I said with killing aura surrounding me. They went out as quick as the wind.

"Sorry about that, Hibari-san. I didn't want them to hear this conversation" I said.

"Hn, any way you will come to my home by 5:30, bring your belongings with you"

"Ok… then I'll be off. I'll send those three back in…"I said that and left. I closed the door silently and told those three to go back in. It was 4:30 now. I had one hour. It was raining when I stepped out from the school doors. I took out my umbrella and I sighed…

I went to my parents first. Told them about what happened today and how I lost to the prefect. After that, I went home a bit wet.

Once I got home, I packed all my belongings, not even bothered to change. I went to my room and checked if I have forgotten anything. Just then, I spotted something that was very IMPORTANT.

"I nearly left that behind!" I exclaimed. I packed the thing into my bag. (A/N: the important thing will come later in this chapter…) I glanced at the clock. I was 5:15. I took out the map he gave me.

I went out of my house and started to look for the prefect's house. I was walking near towards the place where the river was but not inside of the forest though. In the distance, I saw a traditional Japanese house. I caught a glimpse of this house when I was going to the river. Finally I found his house. Now probably, I was soaking wet. I couldn't be bothered to take out my umbrella. I was facing the door and knocked. Few seconds later, Hibari-san came out.

"You're here herbivore"

"Hello…"

"Come in and follow me"

I stepped in. The first floor was a very traditional place but the second floor was very modern. It didn't have any sliding doors. **(A/N: looks like Shigure's house from fruits basket but much bigger.)** I was looking at every room. The most interesting room was where the piano was. He stopped. I bumped into him.

"Sorry…"

"Hn. Herbivore, here is your room, get changed, put your stuff and come downstairs" he just left after that.

I went into my room. The room was very simple and clean. A table next to the window and a bed at the side of the room with a wardrobe right next to the bed. I unpacked my things and changed. I laid out my uniform so it could dry. After that, I left the room and went downstairs. I saw him reading his book. He didn't look up when I came down but he gave me a sheet of paper. I opened up and looked at it. Indeed it was a timetable.

"That would be your timetable"

"Ok, no big deal I guess…" I said nodding. "Let's see… the time now is 5:50pm, my own free time... I should practice… oh! I nearly forgot! Hibari-san, do you have a key for my room?"

"Hn…" he tossed me the keys and I caught it.

"Thank you" and went up.

I took out my flute & violin and started to practice the song what we played in the orchestra**. (A/N: The title of the orchestra piece is called Palladio here is the linkà watch?v=Mqmbz8W1-tA&feature=related) **

After I finished doing my flute and violin practice, I still had ten minutes left, so I decided to explore the house. It was big like my house but traditional at the outside and nearly modern in the inside, so to describe it clearly, the downstairs was very traditional but the upstairs aren't. I went inside to this spacious room. It had hundreds of books. It was a library. _I might come later in the night to study… _I closed the door and went into the piano room. It was huge! The piano was in the middle. I went closer to the piano. I sat down and played anything that came to my mind. It was a calm, peaceful song. After I finished playing I checked the time. Yup, I had to go down and prepare dinner. I went down and found my way to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and found meat. Meat. Meat. Vegetables. I took out tomatoes, broccoli and egg and made a dish out of them. Also using the meat, I made a dish as well. I went over to check if the rice was ready. I got two bowls and put the rice in. after I laid it on the table, Hibari-san came in. I didn't say anything neither he did. We ate in silence and he went up. I washed the dishes and went up as well. I did shower first and changed into my pyjamas, did my hair into bunches and wore my round, big glasses. I packed my things for school but there was one thing I forgot. I couldn't wear my uniform because it wasn't dry yet and it won't be dried by tomorrow.

"Umm… what shall I do?" I was walking up and down, up and down…

"Ah! I should go and ask Hibari-san." So I went to ask him if he had a spare girl's uniform. I was in front of his door. I knocked.

"Come in" and so I went in. His room was very simple. I think he was studying.

"Hibari-san, do you have a spare girl's uniform?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My uniform is drenched and I think it won't be dried by tomorrow. "

"Hn. Don't touch any of my things."

"Ok" and he went to a little store room. I was looking around the room and spotted a calendar. It was May. There was a picture on the calendar. There were a women and a child. I think it was his mother and him. Her mother looked so beautiful. I looked down below the calendar to look at the dates. The 5th was circled. It was labelled: 'My birthday'. The 17th was my birthday and so I looked down and next to 17th, there was a big red circle. It was also labelled: 'My anniversary of my mom's death 'my eyes widened. Such a coincidence. That was when my parents died as well just after my birthday. My mind was clouded by bad memories.

**Hibari's P.O.V**

When I came out from the store room. She was looking at the calendar with wide eyes and a sad expression.

"Herbivore" she didn't answer.

"Oi. Herbivore" she answered.

"Oh! Yes"

"Here" I chucked the disciplinary committee uniform to her.

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

I caught it and I was staring at them.

"You will be joining the disciplinary committee" I stared at him.

"I go to another club so I won't have time to join."

"Then I will remove the club that you are going to." He smirked.

*Big mushroom sigh*" fine I will join the disciplinary committee but don't remove the orchestra club or else I am going to get mad."

"That blue hair-"I cut him off.

"Hibari-san, this is my natural hair colour. Well thank you for the uniform and I will be leaving now" and went to my room.

It was already 1:30am after I finished my homework and some other stuff. I wasn't going to sleep because it will bring back bad memories when I sleep after rainy days. I looked out of the window. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was clear. I wanted to go on to the roof so I wore a thin jacket and went out with the important thing. **(A/N: I will describe the thing later)**

**Hibari's P.O.V**

I heard the door open and close then some footsteps going down to the back garden. I looked at the clock. It was 1:40am. I followed her out. I couldn't sleep anymore because of her. I was just outside and stopped walking. There was a soft, singing voice. **(A/N: Here is the song. It is a Chinese song btw. It is very calm and it is one of my favourites I'll give you the link: watch?v=_nMFhDbCcUU)**

"Yue guang a, Xia main de feng Wei zhu yo

Qing rou Mei li xiang lue se de wu yo…"

-Flash back-

"Mum, can you sing for me?"

"Of course dear…

Yue guang a, Xia main de feng Wei zhu yo

Qing rou mei li xiang lue se de wu yo…"

-Flashback end-

She was still singing. She was holding something like an hour glass and it had a beautiful, pink lotus flower inside it. **(A/N: What she is holding is the important thing) **She suddenly stopped singing.

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

I sensed someone so I stopped singing.

"What is that you are holding?" he asked as he jumped onto the roof.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I said trying to avoid his questions and hiding the lotus flower behind myself.

"Hn. What is that you are hiding?" he kept on asking. I really didn't want to tell him but in this case I had to.

"I guess I just need to tell you then…"

* * *

Was that ok? Anyway the next chapter will reveal some of her past and starts explaining what the lotus flower is.

please tell me if there were any OOC'ness!

R&R!


End file.
